thecworiginalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Harrison Blackwell
Harrison "Harry" Morningstar, is a major recurring character. Harry was the son of Silas, a very ancient and powerful warlock who was responsible for creating the original species.He is the older brother to Lucifer Morningstar and the uncle to Chazarrae Morningstar and Elisabeth Morningstar as well as being the father of Rose Morningstar. Harry is an original Warlock. Harry is a member of the Morningstar Family. History Harrison was born in Batavia, Dutch East Indies, and is now known as Jakarta,Indonesia. He was the son of a extremely powerful warlock named Silas and his unnamed wife. He has been seen as a 20 yr old, but he is really over 600 years old. Harrison is the father of 12 yr old Rose Morningstar. Harrison was the first one of his family to be made an immortal Warlock. Harrison drank from the Infernal Cup, which gave him pure and stronger demon blood, making his children pure and stronger than any other warlock & witch. Appearances Harrison has Dark Brown hair, and Dark Brown Eyes. Harrison's warlock mark is Cat-Like Eyes. He is very cat-like. Harrison is portrayed by''' Harry Shum Jr.' Powers *'Magic- '''As a warlock, and due to his supernatural blood, Harrison has access to magical powers that most of the time manifest themselves as blue flames or sparks. *Immortality- As a warlock, Harrison has been granted Immortality, so he does not physically age. *Chthonian- A language that warlocks can understand and angels cannot. Warlocks may use this language when casting spells. *Rituals- Harrison is capable of performing Rituals *ADHD- Because of Harrison's disorder, he has much stronger magic and is 10x stronger than the average warlock. Personality Rose Harrison is very protective of his only daughter. He would kill anyone who dared harm her or wished her harm. He is very loving and protecting.He will avenge his daughter in a blink of an eye. Dahlia Due to Harrison's relationship with his aunt Dahlia,he is very respectful. He can't do anything that she wouldn't know about.He is very bothered by her, knowing that she could do anything to his daughter Rose. Possessions TBA Trivia *The name Harrison in English is son of Harry used occasionally as a first name since the 19th century. *Harrison shares 9.99% of his DNA with his Daughter. *Harrison is one of the people who owned the book of the White. *Harrison is one of the very powerful Warlocks. Appearances |-|Season 1=Episode 1: Appears Episode 2: Appears Episode 3: Appears Episode 4: Appears Episode 5: Appears Episode 6: Appears Episode 7: Appears Episode 8: Mentioned Episode 9: Appears Episode 10: Appears (Corpse) Episode 11: Appears (Corpse) Episode 12: Appears (Corpse) Episode 13: Appears (Corpse) |-|Season 2=Episode 1: Appears (Corpse) Episode 2:Appears (Corpse) Episode 3:Appears (Corpse) Episode 4:Appears (Corpse) Episode 5:Appears (Corpse) Episode 6:Appears Episode 7:Appears Episode 8:Appears Episode 9:Appears Episode 10:Appears Episode 11:Appears Episode 12:Appears Tropes * The Casanova- Katerina (a little) and, most recently, Riley. * Papa Wolf- Harry is very protective of his daughter and has no limits when it comes to Rose's safety and well being. He even killed his own father in order to protect his daughter after he found out about Rose still being alive. Harry trusts nobody apart from himself when it comes to Rose and his love for her has no bounds. * SelfMadeOrphan- Harrison has killed his legal-father and mother. * Magnificent Bastard- Averted due to Villainous Breakdown